


Samsies

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future!Gallavich, Husbands, M/M, Marriage, drunk and in love, very wasted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey and Ian get absolutely smashed and stumble back into the Gallagher home by habit. Their whole family listen in on the husbands' intoxicated and adorable ramblings.





	Samsies

It was lunch at the Gallaghers and everyone had showed up including honorary family: Kev, V and Mandy, except Mickey and Ian. They all turned when the door was opened and a loud thud was heard.

Mickey's voice was heard exasperatedly exclaiming, 'babe!' And Ian sounded as apologetic as he could while hammered, 'fuck, Sorry! Lemme help you.' 

Fiona looked utterly confused as the wondered why the couple were here after turning down their invitation, clearly to get drunk together instead. Debbie motioned for everyone to keep quiet till they figured out what was happening.

Mickey huffed dramatically, 'fucking love of my life is trying to turn me into an invalid! ROTC reflexes my ass!' Ian grinned at his husband and reminded, 'babe, that was fucking years ago and I'm drunk as shit! You can't expect me not to drop you.'

Lip rolled his eyes because it was only the afternoon and the couple had clearly been heavily drinking all day. Carl smiled as he remembered all of Ian's ROTC crap when he was younger and felt amused at how Mickey still though they were teenagers.

Mickey pouted, 'you're a piece of shit.' Ian ignored him, 'yeah, okay. Coach.' They both staggered over, supporting each other. Mickey took in his surroundings and claimed slowly, 'wait. Ian. Don't think we live here.' Ian looked cocked his head and slurred, 'we don't? You sure? Pretty sure this is my house.'

Kev shook his head because as a bartender he had seen enough drunks in his time to know the boys were completely smashed. Liam rolled his eyes because they hadn't lived at Fiona's home for years and to be honest barely even slept over because every one would complain they were gross for not being able to survive one night without sex.

Mickey shook his head and seemed like he was trying to convince himself too, 'no. We have a thing.' He waved his arms around uselessly and the redhead suggested, 'a house?' Mickey snorted, 'too poor. Different thing.' Ian attempted again, 'an apartment?' Mickey whooped and kissed him hard, he was always over celebratory when shitfaced. 'You're so goddamn smart! I love you! We do have that! I know it!'

Vee smiled at how carefree and unguarded Mickey was acting. Lip was aware Ian secretly loved being called smart because he was never considered the cleaver child.

Ian giggled at the compliment, 'I am?' Mickey slurred back instantaneously, 'fucking beautiful, first of all. You're the kind person ever, it's great! Funny as shit too, make me laugh all the damn time.' Ian's beam was huge he babbled, 'fuck. Love you so much. Glad you married me.' Mickey kissed his mouth sloppily 'glad you married me more, babe! You're so damn cool!'

Fiona felt all warm inside that they were still amazed they were husbands. Mandy was pleased someone in her family actually got a happy ending and couldn't help being envious of their commitment.

Mickey pointed out, 'too trashed to go home.' Ian groaned 'I hate sleeping on the couch!' Mickey nodded, sympathetically 'I know, Peppermint Patty.' Ian coked his head and questioned with a babble; 'why do you always give me ginger nicknames?' Mickey scoffed, 'I don't.' 

Liam looked amused at that was definitely a lie. Fiona knew he had a lot of strange pet names for Ian but she only viewed them as purely endearing.

The younger man protested, 'yeah you fucking do, Mick. Call me Pippi Longstocking, Annie and fucking Wendy's.' Mickey laughed, 'you looked like all of them!' Ian frowned, 'I have a name.' Mickey smirked, 'I'm sure you have, Raggedy Ann.' Ian smiled, 'fucking stop it. You called me firecrotch for six whole months once. Not my fault you have a carrot top fetish.' Mickey gasped dramatically at his accuracy, 'like hell I do!'

Kev and Mandy made eye contact as it was as good as fact Mickey did.

Ian lost their train of conversation which Mickey appreciated. He knew it was common knowledge that Ian was his perfect type. After a brief pause, playinh with his boyfriend's fingers, Ian ordered, 'say more nice shit about me again.' Mickey rolled his eyes, 'I always say nice shit about you.'

Lip knew over the years it was no secret Mickey let himself talk more and more about Ian. Debbie had to admit, he was really good at in and could go of for hours. Liam was pretty sure he had only ever heard his brother in law talk about him.

Ian started expectantly so Mickey shared, 'fine. Should I tell you a secret?' Ian gasped, 'you have a secret and you haven't told me? What the fuck? I'm supposed to know everything!' Mickey had guilt written across his face at his lover's drunk distress, 'it's a really gay secret, 's why I didn't say.' Ian demanded 'tell me right fucking now. I need to know all of your fucking gay secrets, obviously.'

Vee wondered for a moment if it was too private and she should interrupt and make everyone stop eavesdropping to the slurred ramblings. Before Mandy had time to make everyone fuck off, her brother interrupted her.

Mickey blurted, out 'you're the only person I've ever ever kissed, christ.' 

Lip raised his eyebrows as that wasn't what he was expecting.

Ian's eyes widened and he breathed, 'no way. Seriously?' His husband clutched his hand and yapped, 'yup. First. Knew it would be great with you because you're so hot and I was in balls deep loooooove so I did it. Nearly shit my pants though. Had lots of practise banging but wasn't sure if I kissed you right. Wanted it to be good, you know?'

Vee smiled at Kev as they remembered their first kiss. Carl thought it was hilarious how badass Mickey was worried he didn't know how to make out properly.

Ian kissed him as passionately as he could with no coordination, ''m so happy you did. It was fucking great! Best kiss I ever had! Even if you did get shot in the ass afterwards because of me. Was still the best!'

Mickey laughed at the memory as Ian stroked his hair, 'should we go to sleep now?' Mickey protested, 'no, I like talking.' Ian sniggered, 'okay, what should we talk about?' Mickey pondered, 'erm, you! I love talking about you!' Ian bopped his nose, stupidly out of it, 'I can't talk about myself, babe!' 

Mandy thought back to when when she doubted their relationship and felt impressed that against all the odds they made it work. Lip couldn't help thinking if he would ever have a girlfriend who was so in love with him their whole family couldn't stand being near them for too long.

Mickey kissed his forehead before grinning and yapping earnestly, ''mkay. I'll do it. You're gorgeous and my best friend and I really really love you.' Ian's beam grew even wider as he giggle, 'you're my favourite person ever. Love you. You're being so cute right now!' Mickey retorted in a high pitched voice of dismay, 'I'm not fucking cute!' 

Debbie smirked as Mickey was definitely being cute as much as he outwardly despised the label. Fiona felt proud of Mickey for not letting his shitty past dictate the rest of his life and allowing himself happiness.

Ian nodded vigorously, 'yeah you are and you're the hottest guy I've ever seen. Basically have a constant hard on for you. You make my heart squeeze. Give me that ouch feeling all the damn time.'

Vee knew that ouch feeling well. It was something her and Kev had always shared. Debbie wondered if she would ever get a chance to experience the ouch feeling. 

Mickey agreed enthusiastically, 'I always get that. 'S why I have to be with you every second of the day or I might explode.' Ian giggled, 'you won't explode! I love spending all my time with you. You're so great and lovely to me, I'm fucking obsessed with you, Mickey.' 

Fiona knew both deserved love and Liam was thankful he got to see such a strong bond growing up. 

Mickey hummed and told him, 'you're the best fucking husband in the world! Would suck you off but I'm way too wasted.' 

Lip chuckled silently as Mickey must be really drunk to not believe he could even carry out a botched blowjob.

Ian bumped their foreheads together, 'we should go to sleep so I can have a dream about you!' Mickey looked genuinely excited, 'really? You're in all of my dreams!' 

Carl wanted to fake gag but it did turn his insides to mush seeing such giggly innocence.

Ian nodded eagerly, 'mine too! Dream Mick isn't too drunk though so he can give me a good hummer and I think I should go to bed and spend time with him instead.' 

Mickey snorted and cuddled against Ian on the couch, ''mkay. Have fun.' Ian kissed him lazily 'better be thinking about me, babe.' Mickey scoffed, 'don't remember the last time I wasn't thinking about your lanky ass. Shut the fuck up and go to sleep.' 

Liam felt content with the knowledge they would both always have each other. Lip feels a pang of guilt for misjudging Mickey so bad all those years ago. He was so obviously perfect for Ian.

Ian melted his body against him, 'love you a fuckton.' Mickey kissed the top of his head before blissfully agreeing, 'samsies.' Ian smirked, 'adorable little fucker.' 

Mandy couldn't believe her brother just said 'samsies' like an actual child.

Mickey mirrored his expression and told himc 'you'll be bitching at me when you're hungover as fuck. Meds upstairs. Make someone get them for you in the morning.' Ian yawned, 'thanks. Night, love.' The brunette hummed ,'will miss you' and fell asleep quicklu on top of him. 

Lip was impressed in his state Mickey reminded Ian about his meds and even left some emergency ones upstairs. Carl wasn't sure how you could miss someone you went to sleep with them and figured it might be something he understood when he fell in love.

Mandy broke the moment of silence by saying, 'the fuck did their gay asses get so hammered in the middle of the day?' Fiona smiling brightly, 'I have no idea. Must be special if Mickey let him drink.'

Carl butted in, 'their anniversary today, I think. 13 years or some shit.' Liam exclaimed, 'that's most of my life!' Lip cleared his throat because Ian's happiness always got him choked up, 'holy fuck. That's a long time.' 

Vee slapped Kev's shoulder and teased, 'we're supposed to be the most in love ones!' Kev was not listening as he still thinking about the boys' earnest ramblings. 

Debbie pulled a blanket from the other coach and spread it out over the couple. She told Vee, 'not been the most in love ones for ages.' 

Debbie watched as Mickey mumbled, 'Ian.' Kev rolled his eyes because even in his sleep Mickey was right, he was only thinking about one thing. Carl watched curiously as his unconscious big brother still automatically muttered back, ''m here.' 

Lip rolled his eyes after their cuddly interaction, 'disgusting how cute they are.' Mandy nodded and hummed an affirmation but her heart was only swelling at the pair she loved so much. 

Fiona laughed slightly when he realised everyone was still just staring, mesmerised at boys. She ordered, 'come on, you creeps. Let them be.' One by one, the whole family took one last glance as the content husbands and wandered off around the house, thinking how lucky they were to witness such a strong love.


End file.
